


Lazy Sunday

by tauriel777



Series: Gary Fuller [3]
Category: Gary Fuller - Fandom, Into The Storm (2014), Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after "when you least expect it", it is the morning after........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is just my imagination running wild and I own nothing!

My eyes flutter open and I stretch, muscles I didn't know I had, aching a little. I smile and roll over to face him, he is still asleep. He is on his back, snoring faintly and out cold. I can't help but look at him, Gary Fuller, principal of Silverton High School and hot as fuck. 

Speaking of fuck, we shared some mind blowing moments together last night, I don't remember ever being so sexually satisfied before in my life. He was amazing in bed. We are still naked and his strong torso is currently exposed, he has one arm slung above his head, the other one resting on his chest, his long fingers spread out. I swallow thinking about those fingers and what they did to me last night.. 

I carefully get out of bed with a sigh, smiling as I see our clothes, more or less littered all over the hotel room floor. I walk to the bathroom and use it, washing my hands after and glancing in the mirror, my hair is a mess, but I sort of done care. I wander back in the room and look at the clock on the nightstand next to Gary, it is 7:30am, still early.

Crawling back under the covers, I snuggle up to him and plant a soft kiss on his lips. He mumbles, turning towards me and pulling me close, his strong arm draping over me and holding me tight. His lips skims my shoulder and I sigh, intertwining my fingers with his and drift off to sleep again.

RING       RING     RING     RING

We both jolt awake and Gary reaches for his phone on the nightstand, putting it to his ear, croaking a very sleepy "hello". I prop myself up to watch him, he is running a hand over his face and looks at me, giving me a little smile as he listens to the voice on the other end, looking frustrated at the alarm clock and sighs "yeah....I forgot to set the alarm, overslept.....just go ahead without me......I'll make it to the seminar...k.....see ya....bye" and he hangs up.

He turns to face me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips "morning.....I'll be right back" and he makes a b line for the bathroom. I can't help but appreciate his naked backside as he runs to the bathroom. I hear him flush and the water running. He opens the door and comes walking back in, picking up his underwear from the floor.

I lift the sheets and pad the mattress "please don't get dressed yet.......5 more minutes?".

Smiling, he tosses them back on the floor and gets in bed, embracing me, sort of hovering over me and giving me another kiss "I can't say no to that" and he looks at me, saying softly with that deep baritone voice of his "I had a very, very nice time last night, Ann".

Touching his face, I smile back "so did I, Gary" and I smirk "not that you need the ego boost, but I don't remember ever being fucked that good".

He blushes a bit and gives me a sincere look "and I can almost not remember the last time I had sex, so thank you....it was very special".

"I think the feeling is mutual" and we kiss again. I run my hand through his hair "so who called you? One of your kids?".

"Oh no, I think they are just happy their old man is gone, they have free roam of the house.....no, it was John, my vice principal......we were all going to do the breakfast buffet this morning, but I obviously overslept and I told them to just go ahead".

"I'm sorry".

He gently touches my face and nibs at my bottom lip "don't be.....I'll rather spend a few more minutes with you in bed".

I run my hands up his back and pull him down on top of me, both of us sighing as our bodies meet all the way, skin to skin. He is semi hard already and settles between my legs and our kiss deepens a bit and we kiss with passion until we need air. Arousal is stirring and I moan when I feel his cock fill rapidly, until he is rock hard against me and pulsing with need.

We are both panting and he looks at me in frustration "I really gotta go shower....I'm due down at the damn seminar in 30 minutes" and he almost sounds whiny "are you really leaving this morning?".

I relish in the feel of his naked body against mine and kiss him again "I don't know......but you'll be attending work shops the rest of the day, wont you?".

"My last one is at 1pm, after lunch" and he hesitates for a minute "you could stay and I'll have them charge the room tonight to my credit card, we could stay until tomorrow" and he wiggles an eyebrow.

"We could, huh?" and I smirk "and what exactly would we be doing tonight?".

"I don't know" and he gets really close to my ear as he rolls his hips slowly "but probably more of this....".

"Mmmm.....I like that a lot....I think you got yourself a deal........I'll just go move my stuff in here and check out, I could use a day at the pool, just relaxing and reading".

"Deal" and he seals it with a kiss "I really need to hit the shower" and he motions to get up, reluctantly separating himself from me.

I throw the sheets to the side and he can't help but stare and I see his cock twitch. I ignore it, but hold out a hand, so he can help me out of bed "I'll join you in the shower".

We walk in the bathroom after I go grab my toiletries on the nightstand. I put it on the counter and take out my beauty routine and shampoo and body wash. He kisses my shoulder and hugs me from behind and I snuggle into him. He nibs at my ear "do we need more condoms? I only had the one.....I can make a run to a gas station or something during lunch".

I hold up a foil packet "I have one left and I can make a run to Target after breakfast, I need to go get a few things anyway, there is one not too far from here and they have a better selection.....not all condoms are created equal" and I turn my head to kiss him.

"I honestly wouldn't know.....haven't used one in ages, but I liked yours better than the one I had" and he looks at me in the mirror, blushing slightly "and I can't believe we are having this discussion".

"What? Why? Are you embarrassed?" and I find that adorable.

"Maybe a little....." and he kisses my neck, which is very distracting.

"It's not....sex is natural and better to talk about it than end up in a situation you are not prepared for" and I wiggle out of his embrace "you need to get a move on Mr. Fuller or you will be tardy".

He slaps my butt playfully "very funny....you go ahead, I like to shave in front of the mirror...I'll be a minute".

Turning on the water in the big glass and tile shower, I step under it and get my hair wet, I lather it up really good, letting it soak in a bit. I can't help but watch him as he quickly spreads the shaving creme over his face and very precisely moves the razor over his chin, neck and upper lip. He rinses the razor off in the sink and then joins me in the shower. He steps under the spray, washing off the rest of the shaving creme, revealing his clean shaven face, the five o clock shadow gone.

He steps to the side to shampoo his hair and I get under to rinse mine out, making sure to get every last bubble out. I slather body wash over my body and I am about to rub it in, but he pulls me over and proceeds to rubs my skin with his big hands. It feels wonderful as he works it into a rich lather and he can freely run his hands over my entire body. He has big hands and he moves a palm over my back, tracing my spine, down to my behind and he gently squeezes both cheeks. I close my eyes and just concentrate on him touching me. He steps up behind me and uses both hands on my arms, over my hips and then he moves them over my stomach and up to cup my breasts. Kneading each orb softly and then flicking his thumbs over my nipples, they go hard instantly.

I press against him, throwing my head back and moaning "ohhh, Gary....that feels wonderful" and he moves his body against me and I feel him hot and hard against my back. I wiggle my behind, earning a groan from him.

He nuzzles my neck and I turn my head to kiss him, our mouths opening to each other and I reach back, running my hands up his muscular thighs and grabbing his behind. He thrusts his hips against me and I moan again. One of his hands makes its way down between my legs and his long fingers dwell into my folds. I am soaking wet and he can feel that as soon as he touches me, even with the water, it is a different kind of slickness. 

Gary mutters in my ear "fuck..." and I finally snap and turn around and we meet in passion, need and lust. Our hands are all over each other, the wetness from the water adding a different kind of sensuality to this. Our bodies are pressed against each other and our mouths fused together as our tongues duel for control. He kneads my behind and my hands roam over his strong back and I press him closer.

I reach between us and cup his sack, softly rolling each ball, he is already tightening and he whimpers when I wrap my fingers around his hard shaft, moving my hand and feeling the steady stream of precum leaking from him.

He walks me backwards a few steps and my back hits the cool tile, he presses me against it and he kisses me with passion, his hand finding my core again. His fingers lightly pet me, but I need more and I grind my hips against him, begging "Gary...please, need more.....please" and he pushes a long finger inside of my slick channel, twitching in arousal when he feels me grip him. He starts to move in and out of me in a steady rhythm as we continue to kiss and he uses his thumb to stimulate my clit.

I grab onto his bicep and shoulder, almost breathless by what he is doing to me. He adds another finger and goes faster, I almost sob with pleasure "ohhhhh, oohhhhh.....fuck, Gary......so good......ohhhh".

His mouth is next to my ear and he croaks "come for me, Ann.......I need to feel you come....." and he rotates his fingers a bit and then bends them, rubbing on my upper wall and I shatter in his arms, my orgasm hitting me like a ton of bricks and I cry out "Gary! Oh god......fuck.......ohhhhhhhhh". He draws it out for me as long as possible and then kisses me deeply, giving me a grin.

I touch his smooth chin "holy fuck" and he bursts out laughing "I agree".

Kissing him again, I wrap my hand around his aching erection "and somebody else needs to cum....you can't go to the seminar with blue balls" and I run my hand over his cock a few times, making him moan "ohhh more....please....".

Giving him one more stroke, I step out of the shower "be right back" and I grab the last condom from my bag, tearing it open with my teeth and looking at him with lust as I roll it on him. He bites back a hiss when I close my fingers around him "all ready".

He looks at me with lust and need "I'm not sure it will last very long....so I apologize in advance".

I put my arms around him and touch him again, feeling him throb even with the condom on "it's ok, you already took care of me".

"I have never done this before....in the shower, I mean..." and he lifts me up in his strong arms, pressing me against the tile wall. We meet in a passionate kiss and I open my legs and he positions himself, entering me in one long motion, slowly easing himself inside, making sure not to cause me any discomfort. It feels amazing and I wrap my legs tightly around him and moan "ohhhh it's good, Gary.....ohhh", my hands go to his shoulders for support.

He has one arm under my behind, his palm gripping a cheek and the other is braced against the wall. He looks at me, his voice strained "fuck you are tight....ughhhh" and he thrusts once with his hip, letting out a grunt "ohhh yeah...." and he starts to move his hips in rhythm, sliding his cock in and out of me and he is soon a moaning mess "fuck.....so good.....ohhh god.......close......." and he pounds into me with force, going deep as he comes hard, pulsing and throbbing his release with a satisfied moan "oooohhhhhh ohhhhhhh ".

Gary head in buried in my shoulder, the water still cascading over his back as he pants against me "fuck that was good".

I laugh and run my hand over his neck "I'm glad" and we meet in a tender kiss before he very carefully pulls out and lowering me to the ground. He steps out, discarding the condom in the trash and the comes back in, pulling me close for another kiss under the hot water.

We finish showering. I hand him a towel and we kiss again, we can't get enough of each other.

He looks at me "that was hot and very special at the same time.....thank you".

"I agree and no need to thank me, I think we both had a good time".

He nods "I think so".

We are still hugging when I look at the clock "and you have 5 minutes before your seminar....I'm sorry".

He cups my face "don't be, it was so worth it" and his lips find mine again "I tell you what, why don't I just be late and we can order in room breakfast?".

I pull away from him and start to protest "no, Gary.....I can't let you do that...just hurry, you can make it",

Coming up behind me, he wraps me in his arms, our eyes meeting in the mirror "yeah, I can, but I don't particular want to....I want to eat breakfast with you" and he gives me puppy eyes.

I laugh and kiss him "ok, if you insist".

"Well, I do" and he lets me go so I can dry my hair and he dries off and runs a comb through his hair.

I clip my hair up and walk out and into my room. I catch a glimpse of his glorious ass as he slides a fresh pair of boxer briefs over his thighs. I give him a grin. I go to my suitcase and find new clothes to wear, just throwing on underwear, a pair of capri pants and a light summer blouse. I find a pair of sandals. I drag the rest of my stuff in his room, making sure my room is empty. He is just tying his tie, wearing a new crisp blue shirt and his grey suit pants. I drop my suitcase and turn to him "I'll check out when I go to Target".

He walks over and kisses me again and I melt into his embrace "sounds good, I'll go charge tonight to my credit card".

"We can split it, Gary....not a big deal".

"No, I got it" and he drags me over to the couch and into his lap and he continues to hug and kiss on me as he hands me a menu "what do you want to eat?".

I giggle as he kisses my neck "Gary, stop.....I can't concentrate on looking".

"Mmmmmm.....maybe that is the point" and he looks at me and we meet in a heated kiss. He pulls me flush against him and we have another make up session and I end up straddling his lap. His hands are all over and finally go to my behind, gripping me firmly and pushing himself against me.

Moaning, I roll my hips and our mouths are fused together, until we have to come up for air, it feels like we are back in high school. We lock eyes and I lift an eyebrow when I feel him hard again "are you kidding?".

He gives me an aroused look "I'm afraid not....." and he grunts when I rubs myself over him "that's what you do to me, Ann......".

We continue to kiss for a few more minutes, but then slow down. I put my forehead against his "I guess we should order something to eat, huh?".

"Yeah or I'll never make it to the seminar".

"What it is about anyways?".

He thinks for a minute "uhmm......something about how to be a more effective leader or something".

"Ohhh one of those....." and I roll my eyes as I scoot from him, picking the menu back up, after I dropped it to be in his lap.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Dr. Taylor?" and he smirks.

"Just that I personally think most of that is bull crap....yes you can maybe learn a few skills, but I firmly believe you are either a born leader or not.....it is a hard skill to learn or at least learn well enough to pull it off".

"Fair enough, I guess" and he gets a menu too "what sounds good?" and he holds it out further, finally giving up and reaching for his reading glasses on the coffee table. I laugh and he looks at me "what?".

"You look very professor like with those on" and I lean closer "and very sexy".

He grumbles "thanks, I think.....but seriously, what are you having?".

"Maybe some orange juice, their NY bagel with smoked salmon and a yogurt/fruit parfait".

He teases me "ahhh, all fancy there are we" and I pretend to swat him with the menu and he ducks, laughing that deep rumbling chuckle.

"You are such a smart ass Mr. Fuller......what are you having?" and I hold up my hand "let me guess.......black coffee, the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast platter".

He nods "yep, how did you know?".

"Because that would be the only proper breakfast in your mind, correct?".

"Right again" and he moves closer, putting his face very close to mine, looking at me with his piercing blue eyes "should I be worried that you can read me so well?".

"No, why?" and I look back at him.

"Because you might see things you might not like....my kids and probably most people I know, think I am terrible boring and a bit OCD".

"Are you?". 

He runs a hand through his hair and thinks for a second "I don't think so.....I just think I like order and I have had to put my kids before myself for the last many years, since I was raising them by myself".

I take his hand and we both watch as our fingers lace together "I don't think you are boring......" and I give him a grin "what we did last night and this morning wouldn't exactly be called boring.......it is not like you insisted on the missionary position and we only did it once.....making love to someone like you did last night or in the shower this morning, it was both tender and very passionate. I just think, like you said, you have had to put your own wants, needs etc. on hold for a long, long time.....to be the best dad you could be......that doesn't make you boring, Gary......it just shows what kind of man you really are" and I rub my thumb over his hand "and I think your kids are suppose to think you are boring and a dud".

He leans close and kisses me tenderly "thank you.....that was very nice of you to say those things and it is probably true........I think I kind of lost myself along the way, but you certainly have helped me rediscover myself a bit........".

I kiss him back and cup his smooth chin "your welcome and I mean it......I am so attracted to you and sure hope it doesn't end when we leave tomorrow morning".

"It wont........I would like to get to know you and spend time with you, a lot of time" and he embraces me and I lean my head on his shoulder as he strokes my hair, kissing the top of my head "it has been so, so nice.......".

We sit there in silence for a bit longer until he orders food and I check my emails while he tries to get organized for the day.....finding his iPad, binder etc. I look at him as he comes back over to the couch and I get up "sorry you got all wrinkled" and I try to smooth his shirt out a bit.

He looks down "well, it's ok........my suit jacket should cover it" and he pulls me close "it was worth it to get to make out with you" and we exchange yet another kiss.

The food gets here and we sit down at the coffee table and start to eat. He reaches for his phone "I better call home before I forget....gonna put it on speaker, so I can keep eating". I just nod and it rings several times.

Finally a sleepy sounding boy answers it "Fuller Residence".

Gary puts his coffee down "Donnie?".

"Hi dad, no it is Trey".

"Right.....you guys sound the same......anyway......." and he fiddles with his fork before he continues "I'm calling to just let you guys know I wont be home until tomorrow.......".

"That's fine, dad......whatever......but I thought it ended at 4pm today" and rustling of papers can be heard "yeah, it says that right here on the schedule you left us on the fridge".

I can tell Gary swears internally and I try not to laugh after he gives me a threatening look. "Well yeah, I am staying to have some extra training with my staff and I don't want to drive home late.......it has been a long weekend".

You can almost hear the smirk on the other end of the phone "why dad? Been busy humping some hot teacher you met or something".

Gary almost chokes on his eggs "very funny, Trey and the answer to that is 1. none of your damn business and 2. no of course not" and he gives me a blushing look.

"Whatever, dad.....you are fine, we can order more pizza".

"Or you guys could get off your lazy butts and cook a hamburger or something, we do have food in the house......or at least we did when I left".

"We got it, dad, stop worrying.......I'll see you tomorrow after I get home from work".

Suddenly a clear female voice can be heard in the background "Trey, breakfast is ready......I made french toast...".

"I gotta go, dad.....".

"Trey!".

"Yes, dad?".

"Is that Hailey?".

"Well yeah.....".

"That's fine, as long as you are smart about it......protection......".

"Dad, really?".

"Yes, really......that's my job and I don't want to be a grandpa before my time".

"I get it, dad.......I'll see you tomorrow".

"Ok, take care" and Gary pauses for a second "I love you".

"Love you too, dad....bye" and he hangs up.

Gary looks at me "what?".

I reach over and kiss his cheek "you are such a liar".

He takes a sip of coffee and drapes an arm around me "yeah.......and I feel guilty, but I couldn't exactly tell him I have been busy being naked with the hottest new member of the district, could I?".

"I guess not" and we finish our breakfast. After, we put the tray back outside and gather our things, I grab my purse and he gets his stuff, we walk hand in hand to the elevator. When we get in, he pulls me into his arms, kissing me "I'll kiss you now, don't want to necessarily display this".

"I know...." and we kiss again before we get to the main floor. We exit and he heads for the conference rooms after whispering "text me when you get back" and I nod, giving him a smile and head off to Target.

Gary heads to down the hall, looking at the doors until he finds "How to be an effective leader and inspire your staff" and he quietly opens it, cringing when everyone in there turn to look at him and he quickly slips in, nodding apologetic to the instructor. He sits down between his vice principal, John and the district secretary, Melinda.

John leans over "you are late, man.......you ok?".

"Yeah, just overslept, had to talk to my kids, so I just ordered breakfast in the room" and Gary opens his iPad, trying really hard to pretend he is paying attention.

"Kids ok? and John gives him a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah........just kids".

John nods in understanding and they go back to listening or at least pretending to listen. Gary's thoughts keep wandering back to last night and this morning. He is jolted out of his thoughts when Melinda leans close, whispering "how is Ann?".

Gary turns to her, whispering back "what are you talking about?".

Melinda smirks, rolling her eyes "nice try Mr. Fuller.....I know that satisfied look on your face and I saw you enter the elevator together last night, I think you were holding her hand".

He blushes deeply, saying out of the corner of his mouth "I have no further comments" and she just grins.

The seminar is scheduled to go for 2 hours and about an hour into it, Gary is so bored, but trying to appear engaged and interested. He looks around and out the big floor to ceiling windows, giving them a view of the lush pool area. He is not a big fan of water, but it looks inviting today and even though the room has climate control, he is starting to sweat. He finally gives in and sheds his suit coat, feeling a bit better.

Movement catches is eye and he about falls out of his chair when he sees me walk over by the pool, finding a good spot and removing my cover, revealing my black bikini and laying down in one of the lounge chairs. He feels the slight tingle of arousal hitting him square in the gut and he tries not to stare, but he just can't help it.

He notices a couple of other men casting glances out there and he is surprised, when a slow burning feeling of jealously and possession, washes over him. He wipes his hand over his face and takes a deep breath.

John elbows him, nodding towards the window "enjoying the view?".

Gary glares and is mighty relieved when his phone buzzes, he pulls it out and there is a message from me "by the pool".

He quickly texts back "I know, half the room is drooling, me included......are you trying to kill me?" and to his relief the class ends. Getting up, he stretches and Melinda gives him a knowing grin "no comment, huh? Well, I think that wrinkled shirt says it all" and she pats his arm and walks out.

John looks at him "what is she talking about?".

"Nothing....." and Gary gathers his stuff.

"Are you joining us for lunch or do you already have a date?" and he nods towards the pool.

Gary sighs, running a hand through his hair "how do you know?".

John puts a hand on his shoulder "I'm not stupid, I have eyes, I have watched you glancing out there every 2 seconds since she got there and your shirt is all wrinkled......I think you had a reason for oversleeping this morning".

"Perhaps, but please keep it on the down low".

"You got it........and Gary, good for you, nobody deserves it more and she is wonderful".

Gary grins "I know and thanks" and he walks out of the room.

I am enjoying the heat from the sun, just letting my thoughts wander and they keep coming back to the last 24 hours of so and what has transpired. I don't know where this is going, if anywhere, all I know it, that I am falling fast and hard for that handsome principal. My brain tells me to slow down and be cautious, but my heart is trying to convince me otherwise.

My eyes are closed and the heat is penetrating my skin, making me relaxed and sleepy, I can't remember the last time I just had a lazy day like this. I hear footsteps, but I am too comfortable to open my eyes until a shadow is cast over me. I hold a hand up to protect my eyes as I slowly open them and Gary is standing there, looming over me. I give him a smile "hey".

"Hey yourself" and he leans down to kiss me on the lips, before reaching behind him, pulling a lounge chair up and sitting down on the edge. I swing my legs out and sit up too.

"How was the seminar?" and I reach out to touch his hand.

He wraps his fingers around mine, bringing them up to his lips and kissing my knuckles "I honestly don't know.....I wasn't paying attention much and when you came out here, then I totally lost my train of thought" and he looks at me.

"You did? How could you see me?" and I look a little concerned.

"Yeah and so did the rest of the people in that class" and he points "the conference room overlooks this entire area".

"Awesome" and I reach for a towel, becoming very aware of all the flaws I see in my own body.

Gary looks at me and tugs on my hand "what are you doing?".

I look down and then at him "just not comfortable parading around in front of the district".

He cups my face "you are just stunning to me and I'm not just saying that, Ann......several other guys were staring and I have to admit, I didn't like that...not at all".

I am surprised "really? Why?".

"I am incredible attracted to you" and he pauses, searching for the right words "and I don't want to scare you away, but I am falling in love with you pretty damn fast".

Leaning over, our lips millimeters apart, I lock eyes with him, saying softly "I'm falling too, Gary and I am terrified...".

We exchange a soft kiss and he puts his forehead against mine "why?".

"Because I don't want another failed relationship, I like you so much and we just met etc, etc...." and I let out a laugh.

He nods "I get it.....I haven't had a relationship since my divorce, so I am very rusty to say the least.....so lets just take this slow and keep talking, I think we are doing pretty well so far" and he wiggles an eyebrow and kisses me again.

I grin "deal........and Gary......".

"What?".

"I don't think you are rusty at all.....last night and this morning were pretty incredible".

"I agree" and he pulls me in for another heated kiss.

"GET A ROOM!".

We both look up and Melinda waves as she walks by, heading for the covered pool patio.

Blushing, we pull apart and both laugh.

He stands up, holding out his hand "want some lunch?".

I take it, getting up and throwing on my cover dress and my flip flops "sure".

We end up over at the patio and join Melinda and a few others from the district office. Gary takes off his tie, unbuttoning his dress shirt a little and shedding his suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves. We enjoy a tasty lunch and easy conversation. I feel Gary sneak a hand under the table, finding mine and our fingers intertwine together and he gives me a shy smile.

Melinda looks at us "you know, Gary......this is the first time I have ever seen you just being relaxed and happy, like really happy....."and she looks at me "better hang on to him, he is a good soul".

"Oh, I intend to" and I squeeze his hand under the table.

One of the other guys looks at his watch and sighs "well folks, fun is about over......new software class calls in 5 minutes and I think we better all go, so we don't shut down the entire district, trying to run it on the first day of school".

There is general muttering around the table, but everyone slowly get up and start heading back. Gary looks at them "I'll be right there" and Melinda smirks "sure.....after you have finished kissing on her" and they all leave. 

Gary takes my hand and we walk back towards the pool, he looks at me "so what's your plans?".

"When are you done?".

"We are suppose to wrap at 4pm".

"Ok, I'll lay here for a bit longer and then go shower in the room, I checked out of mine.......what do you want to do after you get back?".

He looks at our hands "I don't know......maybe a movie and then I can take you out for a real date, like a nice dinner some where" and he hesitates "if you want?".

"That sounds great......I can get the movie tickets and make a reservation?".

"I think that is my job, I am the one asking you out".

"Whatever, Gary.......I think we are living in modern times, so I can do it......any particular movie you have in mind and dinner?".

"You pick, I am easy, but maybe just not a horror flick or a chick flick....not into those".

"I don't like horror either......how about the new Bond movie, have you seen it?".

He shakes his head "no, to be honest, I don't remember the last time I went to the movies, so that would be great, I love a good action show" and he leans closer, brushing his lips against mine "and there is usually a sexy scene or two".

I kiss him back, enjoying the feel of his soft lips and warm hand, gently caressing my chin "ok, I'll get tickets.......and dinner?".

"Whatever you feel like....I'll eat almost anything, but do like meat".

I smile "you are easy to please".

"I try...." and he sighs "and I better go.....I'll see you in a few hours" and he pulls me in for a searing kiss, leaving us both breathless as he walks away.

 

A few hours later:

I step out of the shower and dry off, the cooler water felt great after laying out in the sun. I blow dry my hair and clip it up with a fake rose hair clip, after twisting it a few times. I go back in the room, finding some fresh underwear, I picked up a sexy black and pink lace set at Target earlier today. I slip on the clothes I wore yesterday after quickly ironing my shirt. I step in my heels and go back in the bathroom, applying mascara and some lip gloss, nothing else. 

Walking in the room, I organize my suitcase a bit and put the clothes I bought today away, throwing away tags etc. I set the box of condoms on the nightstand and can't help but smile, he really is mind blowing in bed.

I reach for my phone, sitting down on the couch, checking movie times and make reservations. I turn on my laptop and answer a few emails, catching up on Twitter and Facebook. 

KNOCK KNOCK    "Ann, it's me, I'm coming in".

I look up as the door swings open and Gary enters, throwing his iPad and binder on the coffee table and plopping down next to me, loosening his tie. He leans over and kisses me softly "hey....how was your afternoon? I missed you".

Kissing him back, I smile, gently touching his shoulder, moving my hand to his neck and back of his head. He closes his eyes as I run my hand through his hair and listens to me "good......it was nice by the pool.........how was your training?".

He groans and make a face "it was ok, but I am glad it is over" and he looks at me "you look very beautiful" and our lips meet again.

"Thank you" and I pull a little away from him, so we can see each other "so we had to change plans......dinner first and then a movie, if that works?".

"That's great, whatever.........when are we going?" and he glances at his watch.

"We have a reservation at Mahogany Prime Steak House in 45 min. and if you think that is too pricey, we can go somewhere else".

He protests "I'm not cheap, especially not on our first date".

"I didn't say you were, but I don't want you to think I got the most expensive place just because......I think they are worth it".

"I do too, I don't go often, my boys love the place and they eat half a cow each, I swear".

"They are growing boys, Gary".

Rolling his eyes, he gets up "tell me about it, I thought babies were expensive with diapers and all that......teenage boys cost more, they about eat me out of the house. It will be nice that Donnie heads to college this year, but then he will call and beg for more money for food and Trey always has his friends over.......".

I study him "but you love it and would not have it any other way".

He looks surprised "you know.....you are right" and he says quietly "they mean everything to me.....".

Standing up, I walk over to him, giving him a smile and lean up to kiss him "and that is the way it should be. You are a good dad, Gary and should be proud".

"I try" and he takes off his tie, while still embracing me and I unbutton a couple of buttons on his shirt "better?".

"Much" and he pulls me close, kissing me softly "ready to go?".

"Yeah...are you driving or want me to drive?".

He goes to the nightstand and gets his keys "well, I am technically taking you out, so I should drive" and his eyes fall on the box of Trojans sitting on the table *ultra thin and ribbed for her pleasure*. He looks at me and grins "thanks........a whole box, huh?".

"Well, I am hoping for more sheet gymnastics with you after tonight.......".

Gary comes over "you are, are you?" and he gets really close "I think that can be arranged" and he brushes his lips against mine.

"Good and now we better go or we will be late" and I pinch his rear.

"Nice" and he grabs me around the waist and hauls me in for a kiss before taking my hand and we walk out together.

We both know Tulsa pretty well, so we get there quickly and he parks the car, hurrying around to open my door and give me a hand. I chuckle "you know, I can open the door myself Mr. Fuller".

"I know, Miss Taylor, but I am taking you on a date and I am trying to make an impression".

Brushing my lips against his ear, I whisper as we walk to the door, hand in hand "I think you already did.....last night and this morning".

He swallows hard as he holds the door for me "you are bad".

We are greeted by a friendly girl and she smiles big at Gary "Mr. Fuller.......nice to see you.....".

Turning slightly pink, he stammers "Mindy Summers.....you work here?".

"Yeah, just for the summer while I hang out with my sister......do you have a reservation?".

He turns to me "she goes to Silverton and will be a senior with Trey" and he gestures "this is Ann Taylor and yes, I do".

We say hi and she grins when she sees us holding hands and holds her hand out "right this way", leading us to the back of the restaurant, to a booth and puts our menus down "enjoy your dinner and it was nice to see you Mr. Fuller".

"Thanks, I'll see you soon" and we are about to sit down, when the people in the next booth turn and a grey haired woman speaks "Gary?".

He looks totally surprised "Mom!" and he looks at the man sitting across "Dad.....what are you doing here?".

The woman smiles and gets up to hug him "your dad decided to treat me to dinner......we should ask you the same.....I thought you had a district conference this weekend?",

"I...we did......I uhmm.....I'm just here with a colleague for dinner" and he gestures towards me and I step closer "this is the new mental health person for our district, Dr. Ann Taylor" and he looks at me "Ann.....my parents.....Jim and Colleen Fuller".

We exchange pleasantries and I can tell Gary is really uncomfortable. His dad looks at us, a small smirk forming on his face "are you on a date?".

His mom looks interested at her son, who is wrecking his brain and has turned an interesting shade of pink, until he just sighs "well yeah.......but please don't broadcast it to the kids.....it is very new...I don't want them to know yet".

"Oh we wont, don't worry" and she smiles "it is about time....".

His dad pipes up "yes, about damn time.....you need to live a little for yourself too, you have sacrificed everything for those two kids for a long time......." and he looks at his son.

The waiter brings their bill and they settle it, getting up and saying goodbye to us.

We finally sit down and Gary lets out a breath "if we meet anyone else I know.......".

I pat his hand across the table "relax.....not a big deal....".

"As long as Mindy doesn't broadcast to the entire school she saw the principal on a hot date etc.".

"I doubt she will...and it was lovely to meet your parents".

"They are great people, I could not have raised the boys without their help and support".

"Do you have siblings?".

"One younger sister, Lisa......she lives in Stillwater by OSU and has two girls, so Donnie will hang out with her. What about you?".

"My parents live pretty close to me and I have two older siblings, a brother who is a stockbroker in NYC, not married, but has a partner and my sister, who has 2 boys like you".

Our waiter comes and we order our food and continue to get to know each other better. Conversation just flows easy with him and I love how he smiles and talks very animated with his hands, like I do. We have a lovely dinner and it turns out we are both foodies and enjoy every bite. Gary pays the bill and looks at me "I still owe you for the movie tickets, don't let me forget".

"Don't worry and thank you for a lovely dinner, I enjoyed talking to you".

"I had a good time too" and he leans over, giving me a soft kiss.

"WOHOOO! Mr. Fuller!" 

We both look up and several bigger kids are waving and grinning from another table.

He mutters "great...these kids just graduated, they were all on the football team" and we get up as they walk over, each of them hugging Gary and he makes introductions. It it clear they have respect for him and they chat for a few minutes before they wish us a good night and Gary practically hauls me out of there as Mindy smiles "have a good night, Mr. Fuller".

We get to the car and I tug on his hand "slow down....they are not going to come after you" and I chuckle.

"I know.....it's just......I just want you to myself and not get interrupted by others" and he pulls me in, leaning against his car.

His arms are strong and his chest is solid, I feel safe and warm, wrapped in his arms and we melt together for a few minutes, exchanging kisses. We reluctantly pull apart and he helps me in the car as I tell him where the movie theater is, it is not too far from the hotel. 

We get there and go in, his arm around my shoulder and he reaches for my hand when we have to separate to let others by. He gives me a smile, pulling me close after we are passed the ticket counter. He nods towards the concessions "want pop corn? Something to drink?".

"How about we share? Dinner was pretty filling...".

He reaches for his wallet "sure, want to share a drink too or want your own?".

"We can share" and I lean up, whispering "we already shared body fluids more or less, so I think we can sip from the same straw".

Grinning, he orders and we make our way to the theater, finding a couple of seats in the back to the side. I shiver, the air is on full blast in here and it is freezing, I only wore my short sleeved blouse. He takes off his suit jacket and hands it to me "here, don't want you to be cold".

"What about you? It is pretty cold in here, Gary".

"I'll be fine" and he sits down next to me. 

Flipping up the armrest, I snuggle close to him, putting my arm under his and he relaxes, leaning back and steals a kiss "mmmmm......this is nice, thank you".

"For what?".

"For agreeing to go out with me".

I smile and look at him "Gary".

"What?".

"I agreed to spend the night with you.....it would be beyond weird if I didn't want to go out with you".

"I guess so, but it has been really nice" and we lock lips again until the movie starts. He takes my hand in his, our fingers lacing together and we are soon swept away by the fast, intense pace and action of the movie. I am pressed against him, his arm around my shoulder and the other holding my hand. His body heat feels so nice and he kisses my neck ever so often and rubs his thumb over my hand.

The movie slows down a bit and get to the expected steamy scene, no Bond movie without him bedding at least one pretty woman. It is beautifully shot and very sensual, he presses her against a wall before they move it to the bed. It brings back memories of our own passion last night and this morning, the slow burn of arousal being ignited again.

I press my thighs together and feel myself getting wet, remembering how it felt to have Gary buried deep inside of me. I suck on my own tongue and try to remain still. Gary shifts in his seat and I can almost feel the tension building in his body, he grips my hand a little tighter. I look around, making sure no one is watching and then move his coat from my shoulders, to casually cover our laps.

He turns to look at me, whispering "what are you doing?" and I feel his thigh tense as I let go of his hand and slide my palm over his leg towards his crotch. He bites back a grunt and mumbles "you better not.......ughhh" and he can't help but push against my hand as I find him already hard as a rock, his shaft straining against his suit pants.

I lick his earlobe, quickly fiddling with the button and zipper of his trousers, opening them up and easing my hand down the front of his underwear. The heat is radiating from his body and he is achingly hard and throbs when I wrap my fingers around his shaft, feeling his pulse and the veins all along the underside. His skin is silky soft, but he is hard as steel underneath. I pump him slowly, finding it very arousing to be doing this in a public space. He leans back, fighting the urge to buck his hips.

Gary kisses me deeply, our tongues wrapping around each other and I thumb his sensitive head, feeling him leak a steady stream of slick pre cum. I spread it around and I can see the pure pleasure on his face as it adds some delicious friction. His chest is heaving and he is trying to keep quiet, gritting his teeth. I continue to work him, pumping faster and feeling him go even harder. He looks at me with a mixture of total lust and desperation, pleading in my ear "you gotta stop or.....ohhh god...." and I kiss him again, nodding in understanding. I slow down, but continue to stimulate him, but not enough to get him off.

I am so wet and shift a little and it is my turn to muffle a moan when his hand wanders up my thigh, under his coat. He pushes my skirt up and I spread my legs as his fingers find my core. He teases me through my panties and his mouth is next to my ear, croaking "fuck you are wet" and he moves my panties to the side, finding my entrance and dips his fingers inside my wetness. I am grabbing his shoulder and concentrating hard on pretending to watch the movie. 

It becomes almost impossible when he enters me with one long finger and his thumb finds my clit, stroking it with his rough pad, feeling it swell and throb under his touch. He adds another finger, setting a steady rhythm, moving in and out of me and circling my sensitive bud. It feels incredible and it doesn't take long until the damn breaks. I contract around his fingers, the orgasm washing over me and my eyes roll back in my head as I fight the urge to scream his name.

He keeps petting and stroking me through it, kissing my lips and neck, whispering in my ear "so fucking hot".

I slump against the seat, my hand still down his pants and he is throbbing under my fingers. The movie is ending, but we could care less at this point. He slides his fingers out and I hand him a napkin to clean up a bit and I stroke over his swollen head, getting more pre cum on my fingers. I ease my hand out of his pants and look at him as I proceed to lick off the stickiness. He swallows hard and hurries and zip up his pants, I adjust my skirt.

The credits starts rolling and he practically jumps out of his seat, taking his coat to cover his very noticeable bulge. He gives me a hand to get up, yanking me in for a deep kiss and he practically pleads in my ear "can we please hurry back to our room?".

I smile and nod, leading him out of the theater and to the car in a hurry. He revs the engine and swings out of the parking lot, I laugh and put a hand on his thigh "slow down, Gary.....don't want you to crash or get a ticket".

His teeth are gritted "we'll be fine, but fuck I want you.....if I was a teenager, I would have taken you right there in the parking lot in the back seat".

Biting my lower lip, I look at him "that would have been good, why didn't you?".

"Because, I am trying to maintain I am an adult and mature, not some hormonal teenager that can't control himself.........but fuck, that is how I feel and it is embarrassing....".

I lean over to kiss his neck "it's fine.....I think it is normal after the long dry spell you have had......and you don't have to tell me, but exactly how long has it been since you slept with anyone?".

He groans "you don't want to know......but it was my ex wife, so....yeah.....forever......" and he blushes "I have of course.....you know.......".

I smirk "what?".

"You know.......jacked off" and he runs a hand over his face, turning even redder.

"I would hope you had and I would like to watch you do that to yourself one day.......nothing is more erotic to me, than a good looking guy touching himself" and I rub his thigh.

Glancing nervously down at my hand and then back to the road, he sounds doubtful "I don't know......it might be too embarrassing.....".

I lean close "I'll let you watch me, if you let me watch you" and I lick his earlobe.

He closes his eyes quickly and opens them again, his breathing picking up and he mutters "fucking hell, Ann.......stop or I'll come in my pants.......ohh god......the thought of you touching yourself" and he whimpers. 

We swing into the hotel parking lot and he parks the car and shuts it off, lunging at me as soon as the engine dies. He grabs my head with both his hands and brings me in for a searing kiss, loud kissing noises filling the cabin. He swifts in his seat and cups my breast through my blouse and I touch his erection through his pants. We both moan and when we break, I look at him "room, please".

We both get out and he takes my hand, still holding his jacket in front of him with the other hand, steering me inside the hotel lobby. The front desk greets us with enthusiasm, but all Gary can do is give them a mechanical smile and I just wave as he hurries towards the elevator. We get in and the kissing continues as soon as the door closes. We manage to get off on our floor and we are soon at the door to our room. I reach for the key card in his jacket. He is behind me, kissing my neck and I giggle "Gary, stop.....I'm trying to get the door open". It finally gives and we stumble inside in a heap of groping hands, wet tongues and thrusting hips. 

Somehow we manage to remove our clothes on the way to the bed, Gary sits down to remove his socks, his last item of clothing and I kick off my heels and panties as he reaches out to me, pulling me into his lap. Our passionate kissing picks back up and we are soon panting hard against each other. I push him down on the bed and he looks at me, his eyes a darker shade of blue, his pupils blown wide with arousal. 

I let up a little, so he can move further up the bed, so he ends up kind of in the middle. I look down at him, he is gorgeous and his cock is standing proudly, the swollen head leaking slick drops of fluid and looking red and so aroused. I lick my lips and lean in, swirling my tongue around the head and then lapping up all the pre cum, making sure to lick the slit and the indent on the back. He groans loudly and shifts on the bed "ohhh yeah, so good....." and he sobs when I swallow him down and suck him harder, tickling his balls.

It doesn't last very long before he tucks on my shoulder, begging "ohhh god, please stop.......I want to come inside of you, please......". I pull off with a pop and he yanks me up for a deep kiss. His hands are on my back, caressing my skin and move down to my rear, squeezing each cheek gently. I moan and pull a little away, reaching for the box on the nightstand and I groan when his hand find my breast, running his thumb over my nipple. 

Grabbing a condom, our mouths find each other again and we exchange some heated kissed, before I pull away and kneel next to him. I tear the wrapper with my fingers and reach for his erection, caressing him. He watches me, panting hard as I roll the condom over his length, making sure it is comfortable. He hauls me in for another kiss, chasing my tongue back in my mouth and I move a leg over him, getting into position. He supports me as I sit up, raising myself up and guiding him to my entrance. 

We lock eyes as I press down and he pushes up, both of us moaning in pleasure as he fills me completely and our hips meet. He has me stretch open, but it feels incredible. He is big, hard and just the right girth, to bring me as much pleasure as possible as he start to move. I sit up at first, his hands having a firm grip on my hips, guiding me up and down his hard shaft, the ridges in the condom adding just an extra touch of pure pleasure. I moan loudly and he moves a hand from my hips, reaching up to caress one of my breasts and then down to where we are joined, finding my clit and applying pressure. He looks at me with lust filled eyes "ughhh....you feel good and so beautiful.......can you cum for me.....I need to feel you cum".

I grind against him and he thrusts his hips harder and I am soon panting "ohhhh yeah....ohhhh, right there, Gary....ohhhh....so close......ohhhh, more....ohhh, ohh, fuck....ohhhhhhhh" and I come, contracting and pulsing around him. He pulls me into his arms, my orgasm triggering his, he goes harder and thrusts upward with force, emptying everything he has in long spurts with a deep moan of total pleasure "ohhh fuck yea.........ohhhhhhh".

He holds me against his heaving chest and I feel boneless and totally spend. We stay like this for several minutes, I snuggle into his neck and he slowly caresses my back with his hands. He kisses my shoulder and hair "mmmm.......that was....just.....wow". 

I finally find the strength to lift my head and I look at him with awe, touching his chin and our lips meet in a soft kiss. "I know, Gary....wow" and I smile at him before he pulls me in for a tight embrace and a hug. He holds me to him as he rolls us over and he carefully slips out of me, quickly getting up to dispose of the condom in the trash. I watch him walk back to bed and smile, he is beautiful. He crawls back in bed, pulling me close and kisses me again.

We lay like that for a while, just holding each other and quietly talking, but mostly just exchanging more kisses and cuddles. We finally decide to get ready for bed and both let out a laugh when we survey the hotel room, our clothes have made a nice trail across the room from the door to the bed.

We pick up a little and then run through our before bed routine, interrupting each other every 2 seconds to touch, hug, kiss or just love on each other. We get back in bed naked and he settles down next to me, propping himself up on one elbow. He looks at me and smiles.

"What, Gary?".

"Nothing.......I'm just really happy and content......this weekend has been out of the this world, I never imagined it would turn out like this".

"Neither did I, but it has been wonderful.......thank you" and I learn up to kiss him.

"Thank you, Ann.....for everything" and we settle in, holding hands and kissing a few more times, before we fall asleep after a truly memorable Sunday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
